


hungry eyes

by thorvaenn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, Intersex Loki, Jotun Loki, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorvaenn/pseuds/thorvaenn
Summary: Loki and Thor are celebrating their first wedding anniversary. Loki gets bored, Thor helps, to the enjoyment of everyone in the room.Inspired by the amazing Angeline'sbored royalty art.





	hungry eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angeline Farewell (Neve83)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/gifts).



> Quick and filthy! Hope you enjoy.

“I'm bored.”

 

Thor chuckled into his goblet. Leave it to his husband to complain of boredom at a lavish party in his honour.

 

“You should invigorate yourself with thoughts of this night, a year past. You were not bored, then.”

 

Loki glanced at Thor, eyes narrowing. It made Thor smile, warmth spreading through his body that had nothing to do with the heavy wine he was drinking.

 

“Indeed I was not. I was marrying a boorish buffoon who could not wait to get me under him.”

 

Thor's smile grew wider; predatory. “I seem to recall just how much you enjoyed getting under me.”

 

They both had enjoyed it, coming together with passion that had been more anger than anything else. And when the morning had come, sun slowly peeking in through the curtain to shed light on the mess they'd made of the bedroom – shattered bed being one of them – a tentative understanding had been born.

 

Thor wrapped his arm around Loki's waist, pulling him to his side. The open front of Loki's tunic widened even more with the movement, slipping off one shoulder. Thor leaned in to press his lips to the exposed skin, subtly licking along one of the ridges that marked Loki's skin.

 

The atmosphere in the room changed, more gazes swivelling towards them as the party-goers grew hungry to see more of the two of them.

 

Loki laughed, dropping his head back, exposing the length of his throat. Thor bit him, harshly, then soothed the offence with slow kisses. Loki took his revenge by sliding his hand to the front of Thor's trousers, slowly undoing the laces.

 

“Exposing me, are you?” Thor murmured into Loki's hair as the silk of his trousers parted.

 

“Why would I not? Let them see the secret of how you've made the Jotun beast quite so tame and happy.”

 

Loki stroked him into full hardness in plain view of the entire room, hand sliding up and down the thick shaft, thumb playing at the head, growing slick.

 

“You are not tame,” Thor said, voice rough. “But I'd hope, perhaps, that you are happy.”

 

“Why don't you find out?” Loki asked, throwing his leg over Thor's thighs and settling in his lap. He hitched his tunic up, the garment now only barely holding onto his form by the belt he wore. Thor wound his hands around the thick leather, feeling the branded symbols of Mjolnir it was adorned with. His cock throbbed.

 

Around them, the room wasn't quiet, but it was not the sound of celebration anymore either. Thor was only focused on the slickness of his husband's thighs, on his teeth nipping dangerously at Thor's lips, but if he were to look, he would not spy many couples following their royalty's lead.

 

Loki ground his hips down, his own curving, midnight blue cock leaving droplets of wetness on Thor's tunic. Thor reached between them, fingers seeking out the wetness he knew he'd find even further, thumb parting the soaked lips of Loki's cunt.

 

He wanted to tease, work Loki up, suddenly possessively wanting to show everyone just how abandoned he could become, but Loki had different plans. He pushed Thor back, pressing him firmly into the throne with one hand, the other bringing Thor's cock between his legs.

 

He slid down slowly, eyes never leaving Thor's until they were flush together and he was perfectly seated. Thor groaned, feeling the tightness around him, gripping him firmly. He palmed the curve of Loki's ass, tugging the tunic away, exposing to the room the way they were joined. Loki rose up and came back down, teasingly slow, keeping a restraining hand on Thor's chest.

 

Thor allowed it for a couple of drawn out minutes, until the pleasure started to build, becoming too much to resist. He sat up straight, drawing a cry from Loki's lips when the movement made his cock grind hard into Loki's cunt, and pulled Loki closer with one arm, wrapping the other in Loki's long hair. The locks were soft in his hand he tugged.

 

Loki hissed at him, the beginnings of a struggle quickly thwarted when Thor snapped his hips up, keeping Loki firmly in place to fuck into him, building up speed.

 

“They can't keep their eyes off you,” Thor breathed. “They are hungry.”

 

“Hungry to see me on your cock,” Loki countered. His carefully combed hair was tousled, locks falling forward.

 

“None more than you.”

 

Loki could hardly deny that, not with the way his slick was pushed out of him by Thor's girth, making a wet mess of Thor's trousers. But never one to let Thor have the upper hand for long, Loki took his revenge by squeezing tight around him, moaning. The noise bounced off the ceiling, ringing through the frenzied room.

 

Spurred on, Thor fucked him even harder, his control slipping as he lost himself in the scent and sounds of it all, their perfumes washed away by sweat, slicking their skin, stripping them of all inhibitions, turning them both into beasts, clawing at each other as all the court watched.

 

Thor pulled out as he started to come, splattering the bottom of Loki's ass with come, the white seed starkly visible on his blue skin.

 

“Damn you-” Loki bit off as Thor shoved three fingers into his already clenching cunt, thrusting in roughly. Then he forced even his little finger in, curling all his fingers towards himself until Loki was crying out, wetness gushing from the slit.

 

They slumped together, panting, their clothes completely undone and ruined, long hair curling with sweat.

 

After pressing a lingering kiss to Loki's cheek, Thor finally bothered to look around he room, unsurprised but little amused to see almost everyone around them fucking, piled in heap of two or more bodies.

 

Loki stirred in his arms and followed his gaze, snorting.

 

“I think that might be your fault.”

 

Thor grinned, his cock already twitching in interest again.

 

“I couldn't do it without you, darling.”

 


End file.
